


Sit With Me.

by xLoveMx



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: ...don´t ask me, M/M, it´s cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He´s always found the theatres they perform in quite stunning and the quiet between shows was an additional bonus, but a little company couldn´t hurt, could I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> ...hello. I know I have been absent here which was due to some heavy personal issues which caused a writer´s block, and this is the first small thing I have been able to write since then. It´s nothing big but I am kind of in love with the Toursies and Dan/Stephanie/Jacob are adorable together. I kind of blame this one on a conversation I had about Jack and Davey messing up each other´s hair and all these pretty pictures of theatres they keep posting. x

All the theatres they had played in so far had been gorgeous and quite stunning, and Cleveland wasn´t an exception, which was probably the reason why Jacob liked to spend the breaks between two shows in the theatre itself rather than going out for lunch with everyone else. It was also much quieter here than it was anywhere else, at least once the stage had been put back into its usual state, and that was something he needed to come down and to be ready to go for another round once it was time for the second show. He didn´t mind going out with everyone, of course not, the cast was lovely and they had quickly become his best friends, but sometimes he just needed a moment to himself when everyone else was buzzing with excitement and they understood.  
Most of the time he just sat on stage, leaning back on his hands while his legs dangled over the edge, with his eyes closed. It was quiet and nice and it relaxed him, though there was something different about today. The theatre was quiet as usual as Jacob sat there, quiet except for the footsteps that were echoing through it just a few minutes after he had sat down. For a moment he assumed it was one of the stage crew members, who was checking up on something, and he was ready to let it go, but then he could hear the footsteps getting closer and soon enough Jacob could feel a movement beside him.

  
“Hey, you´ve fallen asleep there? You know there´s a couch in the dressing room, right?” Dan´s voice was teasing and yet not quite annoying as someone else’s might have been. Jacob opened his eyes and was faced with his friend´s dorky grin and he couldn´t help but smile too.

  
“What are you doing here? I thought you guys went out for lunch,” he then replied, knowing that Dan didn´t really want an actual answer to his first question.  
“Well we were, but you keep sitting here all by yourself and I thought you´d might want some company. If not that´s kind of awkward, but I brought you lunch to make up for it,” Dan chuckled, holding up a brown paper bag and Jacob´s lips curled into a smile. He usually brought himself something self-made for these breaks that he spent alone, but he couldn´t help but feel his stomach flutter a little at the thought of Dan thinking about him and ditching the rest of their friends just to bring him some food.  
“Not awkward at all,” he then smiled, taking the bag from the other man´s hands and peeking inside. Jacob´s smile got a little wider then as he pulled out the box that was clearly from his favourite restaurant. They had been eating there with everyone before and he surely remembered telling them that it was his favourite, but he hadn´t actually thought that somebody would remember it.

  
It wasn´t until Dan reached out, ruffling a hand through his hair though, that Jacob looked over again, scrunching up his nose. “Hey! Just because you brought me food doesn´t mean you can ruin my hair!” he told him but he still couldn´t quite keep the smile off his face.

  
“Too late, see?” Dan grinned and the teasing tone in his voice was back as he reached out again while Jacob tried to duck himself away.

  
“You´re so not getting any of this now, I hope you´re aware,” he then laughed, holding up the box of food and leaning away so he was out of Dan´s reach, who instantly put on his best puppy face, which only made Jacob laugh a little harder.

  
“You´re a dork, that´s not going to work.” He insisted, but his smile was betraying him and soon enough Dan was laughing as he wound an arm around his friend´s shoulder.

  
So the quiet was nice sometimes, but maybe a little company wasn´t too bad after all, was it?


End file.
